Confession day
by iedasb
Summary: Patrick was really confused about his feelings for SpongeBob. Then he decided to talk about it with SpongeBob. What will happen? PatBob fanfic... I'm ashamed XD


SpongeBob was jellyfishing with Patrick.

"Look Patrick! This Jellyfish is so cute!"

Patrick just look the jellyfish at SpongeBob's net.

"Yes, sure it's cute SpongeBob."

SpongeBob just released the jellyfish from his net.

"Let's catch another SpongeBob!"

"Yay! Let's go!" SpongeBob screamed happily answering Patrick.

They ran around Jellyfish fields catching many Jellyfishes and releasing them.

Patrick was trying to catch a jellyfish when he saw two jellyfishes together, looks like they were in love, together, embracing each other their jelly tentacles.

Patrick's eyes shine when he saw those jellyfishes, for some reason he look at SpongeBob, who was running, catching jellyfishes. Then he looked the jellyfishes, who were swimming away.

The day was fun; they catch lots of jellyfishes, the jellyfishes stung them a lot as well, but they were happy after all.

SpongeBob and Patrick were going home; Patrick was looking a little worried, thinking in those two jellyfishes in love, and at the same time, looking at SpongeBob, who were talking with him about the jellyfishes.

Patrick, not listening to SpongeBob said:

"SpongeBob?"

"[…] Then the jellyfish stung me… What is it Pat?"

"Uhhh… SpongeBob, today I saw something really beautiful."

"Oh, that cute jellyfish I showed to you? It was really cute!"

"No, it was two jellyfishes they were together… In love…"

"Oh Patrick! I wish I saw those as well!"

They were talking, when they arrived and Conch Street, next to their houses.

"Well, bye Patrick, see you tomorrow!" SpongeBob said that and ran to this house, Patrick just saw him going to his house, he looked sad for some reason, but he said to SpongeBob:

"Bye…"

Patrick entered his rock house. He went to his kitchen and got something to eat.

He couldn't stop thinking in those jellyfishes and from time to time, SpongeBob's face appeared in his thoughts. He said to himself:

"Why I can't stop thinking in those jellyfishes? And why I can't stop thinking about SpongeBob? I think I need some sleep."

Patrick then went to his bed. He tried to sleep, but he couldn't sleep, thinking about SpongeBob. He sat on his bed and said to himself:

"What's wrong with me? SpongeBob is just my friend."

Patrick decided to try to sleep again, he sleep, but he had a weird dream.

In his dream, he and SpongeBob were catching jellyfish, just like they usually do, but then, Patrick saw those two jellyfishes together, but this time, SpongeBob was with him. SpongeBob said to Patrick:

"Aren't these the cutest jellyfishes in the world Patrick?!"

"Yes SpongeBob."

"Just like us!" SpongeBob answered blushing.

SpongeBob made a passionate expression, intending to kiss Patrick. Patrick blushed and, went to kiss him.

Then a jellyfish stung him, and he screamed. He just wake up screaming, noticing he was dreaming.

Patrick put his hand on his face and said:

"Why am I dreaming these things with SpongeBob?"

Patrick looked a picture of him and SpongeBob that was on his wall.

"Am I in love?"

Patrick went back to sleep.

In the next morning Patrick just, woke up, hearing SpongeBob screaming "I'm ready!" going to work, while Squidward scream "Stop screaming SpongeBob! Moron!"

Patrick thought:

"Should I talk about this with SpongeBob?"

Patrick was thinking, when he decided to leave his house. He leaved his rock house, as always, he said:

"SpongeBob…" He noticed SpongeBob was gone already. "Oh… He's gone…"

Patrick was confused with his feelings, he it was hard stop thinking in SpongeBob. He decided to go to the Krusty Krab to eat a krabby patty.

He arrived at the Krusty Krab. He just went to Squidward's direction, and ordered two krabby patties.

"Two please."

Squidward just wrote his order in a paper. Patrick looked and his sides, he blushed and asked Squidward:

"Is SpongeBob here?"

Squidward sighed and said. "No Patrick, he is working at another Krusty Krab. Moron."

"There is another Krusty Krab?" Patrick said desperate.

Squidward looked angry at Patrick, but he just ignored him and turned and handed over the order to SpongeBob.

SpongeBob said happy:

"Two krabby patties on the way!"

"Squidward!" Patrick said looking mad and confused. "You said SpongeBob wasn't here!"

SpongeBob just heard Patrick saying that, he leaved the kitchen and said:

"Patrick! Is that two krabby patties for you?"

Patrick looked at SpongeBob embarrassed, he said:

"Yes SpongeBob…"

"So I'll make these with extra love!" SpongeBob went back to the kitchen.

"Extra love?" Patrick blushed saying that.

Patrick was happy, listening to SpongeBob words, he went to a table to sit and wait to his krabby patties.

After a few minutes, SpongeBob leaved the kitchen with two krabby patties and big soda, he went to Patrick's direction, Patrick just looked at him, SpongeBob put the krabby patties and the soda on the table, and said:

"Here! With extra love Patrick!" He said that kissing his hand, showing he really enjoyed making those krabby patties.

Patrick blushed a lot, and giggled.

SpongeBob noticed him doing that, and blushed as well, he said:

"What is it Patrick?"

Patrick looked at the krabby patties, blushing, and then he said.

"SpongeBob... I have something to tell you…"

"What is it Patrick? Tell me!"

Patrick looked at SpongeBob. "Please forgive me if you don't feel the same for me…" Patrick grabbed SpongeBob shirt and gave him a tenderly kiss, in front of everyone in the Krusty Krab, everyone just had their mouths open, Squidward and just reading a magazine, when he saw the scene of the two kissing, Squidward said: "Morons…"

Patrick just stopped kissing SpongeBob, he had his eyes shining, he was red like an apple, he looked down, ashamed.

SpongeBob was frozen.

Patrick saw SpongeBob like that. He said:

"I'm sorry SpongeBob! I didn't meant to embarrass you! I'm sorry…" Patrick was sobbing already.

SpongeBob put his hands at Patrick's chest. He said:

"No Patrick… No need to apologize."

Patrick looked at him, his eyes were full of tears.

SpongeBob eyes started to shine.

"Because I feel the same for you."

Patrick smiled, SpongeBob smiled as well, they kissed again, and hugged each other.

They both said at the same time:

"I love you!"

They were hugging, everyone in the Krusty Krab said:

"Awwwww!"

Mr. Krabs just heard a big noise from his office, he leaved his office, asking:

"What's happening here?"

Then he just saw SpongeBob and Patrick hugging, he ran into their direction and asked:

"What's happening here?"

Patrick said happily:

"SpongeBob loves me!"

Mr. Krabs made a disgusted face and said:

"Go back to work Mr. SquarePants, flirt with Patrick after work!"

SpongeBob worried, replied to Mr. Krabs:

"Y-Yes sir!" He ran back to the kitchen.

Mr. Krabs saw how Patrick was happy, he said:

"Today is a happy day isn't Patrick? Why don't you buy some more krabby patties to celebrate?" Mr. Krabs grinned.

"Yes, you right Mr. Krabs!" Patrick said happy.

Late in that day, Patrick and SpongeBob were lying, together in SpongeBob's bed, hugging each other, SpongeBob said:

"I'm glad you had the courage I didn't to confess your love Pat. I loved you so much, but I thought you didn't had the same feelings." SpongeBob blushed.

"SpongeBob, I didn't had courage as well, but those two jellyfishes made me understand my love for you. I'm glad you felt the same."

"I love you Patrick!"

"I love you SpongeBob!"

They kissed each other then they turned the lights off.


End file.
